totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Kto chętny do czaszki?
Piąta Totalna Porażka - odcinek 4. ---- Intro. Klasa ekonomiczna Lion siada obok Heather. Lion: 'Coś mi teraz powiesz, kochana? (pokój zwierzeń)'Lion: 'Wytnijcie to ostatnie słowo, wytnijcie! '''Heather: '''A co mam mówić? Chyba dobrze już wiesz, że jestem zdradziecką suką. Poza tym i tak nie sądziłam, że mógłbyś odpaść. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Lepiej dobrze się przede mną schowaj Chris, bo za to ujawnienie głosów mogą ci się jakieś kości niedługo połamać. '''Ari : '''Ale jesteście niemili dla siebie .. Odwródzcie uśmiechy! ''Podeszła do nich i zaczęła im przedstawiać usta ,zeby był uśmiech . '' (pokój zwierzeń)'Ari : 'Ale nuda .. ja chcę na plaże albo do lasu ! Tam jest moje miejsce .. Ja chcę na wolność ! Może oni pójdą ze mną ? Muehehehe ! '''Lion: '''Oj już dobra, nie fochaj się... Wybaczam, jeśli w ogóle tego chcesz. '''Heather: '''W sumie, to czemu nie? Po co mam sobie ciągle robić wrogów? Chociaż nie wiem, czy długo tak wytrzymam... '''Lion: '''Wytrzymasz. Ja żeby się uspokoić robię to co lubię, czyli np. gram w piłkę albo na gitarze elektrycznej. Co ty lubisz? '''Heather: '''Na pewno nic, co jest tutaj. Ale poza programem lubię na przykład spotkania z przyjaciółmi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Tak, ja też mogę mieć przyjaciół! Domyślam się, że niektórzy mogą w to nie wierzyć. '''Lion: '''Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek z naszej drużyny cię specjalnie lubił... poza mną. Wiesz, Heather, sądzę, że ty po prostu potrafisz powiedzieć, to co myślisz. Ja też taki jestem. Zadanie '''Chris: '''Witam was serdecznie! Zanim rozpoczniemy zadanie, mam dla was niespodziankę - nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie! ''Słychać aplauz zawodników. 'Chris: '''Ale to nie wszystko! Dzisiaj zrobimy małe roszady! Zmieniamy składy drużyn! Heather zamienia się z Bteh, a Ari z Kleinem! Od teraz skład Czach to: A skład ZB to: Cieszycie się, prawda? ''Lion w tym czasie, by się uspokoić skakał na głowie podbijając piłkę i w tym samym czasie grał na gitarze solówę. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Lion: '''Jebany pierdolony skurwiony pajac! '''Cassidy: Niee! ;( I z kim ja będę gwałcić koty erotycznym Chrisem zabawką?! ;( Chris: 'Bosh.. A teraz zadanie. Wsiadajcie na łódkę! ''Zawodnicy wchodzą do łódki i płyną wraz z Chrisem daleko od Wyspy, na pełne morze. Chris zatrzymuje się. 'Chris: '''A oto zadanie... ''Chris pociąga za dźwignię i pokład się zapada, zawodnicy wpadają do wody. 'Chris: '(na łódce) Musicie jak najszybciej dobić do brzegu Wyspy Kości! Całą drużyną! Nie obędzie się bez pułapek! Staart! Starania Walniętych Czach Bteh wynurzyła właśnie topiącego się Klein'a. '''Klein: O nie! Dopiero co pomalowałem paznokcie! :c Bteh: Zamknij k*rwa d*pe, płyń i przestań się k*rwa mazgaić! Bteh(pokój zwierzeń): Moja nowa drużyna jest jakaś pier*olnięta! Same k*rwa baby! Lion: '''Wyraziłbym swoje uczucia, grając ''So What ''ale pod wodą nie zagram... '''Tyler: No nic ... Lepiej płyńmy ... Bteh dziko płynęła naprzód gryząc w pośladki raz Tyler'a, raz bat..Lion'a. Bteh: Płynąć k*rwa, płynąć! (pokój zwierzeń)Lion: 'Kurde, a już zaczynałem się zalecać do Heather. ''Lion wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń. 'Lion: '''O! Jestem na wyspie! Wygrałem! ^^ ''Okazuje się, że to Wawanakwa. '''Tyler: Gdzie ten Lion? Lion zaczął wracać na Wyyyyyyyspę Kości. Starania Zajebistych Bethowskich (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: 'Więc teraz jestem w drużynie z samymi wariatkami? Może być ciekawie... '''Heather: '''To... macie może jakieś pomysły na szybki powrót na wyspę? ''JoJo wynurzyła się spod wody. Siedziała na rekinie, który jak oszalały próbował ją z siebie zrzucić. '''JoJo: Grzeczny pieseczek. Choć, kochana. <3 JoJo złapała Heather na rękę i zarzuciła za siebie. Heather z przerażeniem, kurczowo trzymała się JoJo. JoJo uśmiechnęła się do Ari i Cassidy. JoJo: Let's go. <3 Zmieścimy się wszystkie. ^^ Poklepała rekinka po nosie. Ari : 'Yay! Rekin! Chciałam przywołać morsa moim śpiewem , ale to jest lepsze! Ja chcę miejsce na jego tyłach! ''Rzuciła się na tył ogona rekina . '' ''Cassidy ochoczo wskoczyła na rekina, przylepiając na jego płetwę naklejkę z pentagramem. '''Cassidy: Tak! <3 Płyńmy po zwycięstwo! :D Ari : 'Tak ! Zaraz ? Tam obok niego płyną rybki ? ''Spojrzała płynące za rekinem inne rybki. Ciągle zaczepiały jego. '' '''Ari : '''To on się tak dake lizać!? Też chcęm spróbować! ''Przyssała swoje usta do jego łusek i zaczęła ssać jego łuski. '' '''Ari : '''Fajnie .. Heh! Jestem czyszczącą rybką! ''Wpadł Jarosław, spadł prosto na Chrisa. '''Jarosław: I co chuju! Jeszcze wpierdol ^^ Przywalił bejsbolem Chrisowi. Jarosław: A teraz chuju, jebany skurwielu dupczony przez murzynów, ogłaszaj wyniki ;* Chris: 'A ty nie w studiu podsumowań? xD Meta '''Chris: '''I mamy tu wyrównaną walkę! Kto wygra?! ''Drużyny docierają jednocześnie. '''Chris: '''No to dogrywka! Dogrywka '''Chris: '''Dogrywką jest quiz. Wybierzcie po jednym zawnodniku. '''Lion: '''Ja się zgłaszam... z testu IQ miałem 233, cholerny rekord świata... '''JoJo: JoJo miała wynik dodatni! <3 Chociaż nie, to był test ciążowy... Podrapała się po głowie. Chris: '''JEZUS MARIA Z KIM?! Nieważne.. Będą trzy pytania z kategorii: polityka, fizyka i muzyka. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Pytanie pierwsze: Kto sprawował urząd Prezydenta USA podczas ataku na World Trace Center? '''Lion: '''George Bush! '''Chris': '''TAK! Pytanie 2: Z jaką inną nauką przyrodniczą jest najbardziej związana fizyka? '''Lion: '''Matma! '''Chris: '''NIE! '''JoJo: Przyroda? :D Lion: 'Chemia! '''Chris: '''Chodziło o chemię, ale liczy się pierwsza odpowiedź, ale była błędna. Mamy 1:0. Pytanie z muzyki: Kto wygrał pierwszy Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji? '''Lion: '''Jetty Pearl! '''Chirs: '''Chyba Cię po*ebało. '''Lion: '''Lys Assia! '''JoJo: '''Lys Assia z piosenką "Refrain". <3 '''Chris: '''Punkt dla JoJo, bo podała pełną odpowiedź. 1:1. Ostatnie pytanie z muzyki. Jaki tytuł ma czwarta piosenka z płyty Loreen "Heal"? '''JoJo: '''Euphoria! '''Chris: '''TAK JEST! ZB WYGRYWAJĄ! Wygrywacie wycieczkę do miasta na zakupy! A z wami się żegnam, do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku 5TP! Sklep "Kupuj do woli" ''JoJo wchodzi do sklepu, zabiera 3/4 alkoholu ze sklepu i wychodzi. B-) '''JoJo: Czas na gwałt, Chrisie McLeanie! Hahahahaha! Kategoria:Odcinki Piątej Totalnej Porażki